Pour le bien de la famille
by Roza-Maria
Summary: Lucrezia n'aurait jamais cru ressentir une telle colère contre lui. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle à l'impression de ne plus pouvoir lui faire confiance. A-t-elle perdu le seul être qui la comprenait, le seul homme qu'elle n'a jamais vraiment aimée ? "Pour le bien de la famille" dit-il... Devait-ils se détruire l'un l'autre juste pour glorifier le nom des Borgia ?


**Coucou les amis ! Et me revoici avec un ENORME OS, le plus gros que j'ai jamais écrit sur The Borgias, c'est pour cela qu'il m'a demandée plus de temps ! Et le plus dure que j'ai eu à écrire je dois bien le dire. Ecrire les points de vus de Lucrezia et Cesare dans les scènes de l'épisode 4, où ils sont au sommet du désespoir et de la souffrance, où leur relation est au plus mal, c'était dure à écrire. J'ai eu le coeur serré tout le temps mais j'espère que vous allez appréciée la manière dont j'interprète leurs scènes, je l'espère de tout coeur ! :D**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse avec ce gros OS et je croise les doigts ;) Bonne lecture à tous !**

**Bisous, Roza-Maria.**

_**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS :**_

**Aline ~ Réponse à la review de "Aimer, c'est souffrir" : **** Encore et toujours, merci pour ton adorable review, Aline ! C'est toujours un plaisir et une aide immense de lire tes commentaires :D En effet Cesare fait une tête qu'on à envie de le secouer mdr ! Je conçois tout à fait ton point de vu, bien que je ne le partage pas, pour moi Cesare s'en veut surtout à lui-même de ne pas avoir su la repousser, et il s'en veut aussi parce que dans le fond, il à parfaitement conscience de ses sentiments. Et il sait qu'il se ment à lui-même. Mais ton point de vue me plait bien aussi XD Merci infiniment pour tes compliments et pour prendre le temps de laisser ton avis, j'espère de tout coeur que ce OS te plaira ! :D A très bientôt ! **

* * *

><p>Il n'avait jamais vraiment saisi le sens du mot « rage » jusqu'à aujourd'hui.<p>

La rage, il pensait que c'était une colère très intense. Mais en fait, c'est bien plus que cela. C'est quelque chose qui vous dévore de l'intérieur. Qui commence par un doux chuchotis, comme pour prévenir que la tempête arrivait, et cela montait, montait, encore et encore, et il fallait la contenir… où la laisser exploser.

A cet instant, Cesare se sentait prêt à la laisser sortir. Mais cela voudrait dire perdre complètement le contrôle de lui-même. Une idée que Cesare haïssait. Cependant, pour la première fois de sa vie, il n'était vraiment sûr d'être capable de se contrôler.

Le visage de Ferdinand d'Aragon était marqué dans son esprit. Mais il était rouge, étrangement. Rouge du sang qui coulait de ses orbites vides après qu'il lui ait crevé les yeux. Plutôt se jeter dans les mêmes flammes qui avaient dévoré Savonarola que d'accéder à sa demande. Où plutôt, y jeter le roi de Naples. Oui, c'était une bien meilleure idée.

Il entra dans une pièce des appartements privés du pape et il ne put s'empêcher de frapper la porte du poing. Seigneur, qu'il aurait aimé que ce soit ce chien galeux d'Aragon. Cesare avait du prendre sur lui plus que jamais pour se retenir de sauter par-dessus la table et lui sauter à la gorge. Ce porc vicieux… Il l'aurait étranglé, aurait doucement vu son visage devenir bleu avant de voir la lueur dans ses yeux s'éteindre complètement. Seigneur, qu'on le retienne d'y retourner et d'aller rendre cette image réelle…

« Qu'est-ce que cela entraînerait ? Une guerre avec Naples. Une guerre avec un royaume sans armée, ravagé par la peste. » Par le Diable, ils n'avait rien à perdre en faisant une croix sur Naples ! Ils pourraient la détruire, anéantir ce maudit royaume et tuer tout ces Aragon qui persistait à lui pourrir la vie… D'abord le roi… Ensuite Alfonso… Leurs cadavres baigneraient dans une marre de sang.

- C'est une petite vengeance mesquine de l'affront que tu lui à fait, dit Rodrigo, qui suivait Cesare d'un ton tranquillisant, espérant calmer son fils.

Mais ces mots ne firent qu'augmenter sa fureur. Une petite vengeance mesquine ? Peut-être aux yeux du roi, mais une épreuve pour Lucrezia ! Devoir se mettre nue… et être prise par son rat de mari devant cet homme au regard pervers… Le laisser souiller Lucrezia de ses yeux sales ? Jamais. Seigneur, jamais. Il n'autorisera jamais cela.

« Personne ne la verra, personne ne la touchera, elle est à _moi_ » grogna-t-il intérieurement. Cesare était bien conscient de ne plus contrôler le fil de ses pensées mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. La seule qu'il voyait était Lucrezia, sa Lucrezia, nue, sous Alfonso d'Aragon, sous leurs yeux… Et il eut envie de hurler dans toute la pièce, de détruire tout ce qui tenait à sa portée, de tuer quiconque l'approcherait à cet instant.

- C'est une insulte envers Lucrezia, c'est une insulte envers nous ! S'écria-t-il en retournant vers son père d'un pas furieux.

Non seulement il voulait souiller l'honneur de sa soeur en l'exposant comme un animal de foire mais le roi de Naples montrait ici clairement tout son mépris pour la famille Borgia. C'était bien plus qu'une insulte, c'était une moquerie, une provocation. Il n'avait pas peur d'eux. Seigneur, Cesare allait lui donner des raisons d'avoir peur des Borgia.

- Allons, allons, modère-toi, sur combien de fronts va-tu nous faire combattre ? Dit calmement le pape en prenant son fils par les épaules.

Cesare le repoussa brutalement mais Rodrigo ne le lâcha pas. Il ne devrait pas faire cela. A cet instant, Cesare se sentait parfaitement capable d'éviscérer son père si il continuait ce genre de discours. Il ne pouvait tout de même envisager d'accepter cela ! Que Naples et son roi aille au Diable, qu'il ramène Alfonso dans son royaume et qu'ils y pourrissent tous ! Le mariage n'étant pas consommé, il était encore temps d'annuler ce mariage.

- Et puis en outre…, continua Rodrigo avec un regard entendu, il y'a un précédent.

Cesare rejeta les bras de son père en arrière avec plus de force en s'exclamant :

- Je l'enverrais brûler en enfer !

Il s'éloigna de Rodrigo, mais si la colère lui brûlait l'esprit, il parvenait encore à réfléchir plus où moins avec clarté et cette annulation de mariage le tentait de plus en plus. Lucrezia protesterait certainement mais elle savait, au fond d'elle-même, que cet avorton ne saurait jamais la rendre heureuse.

« Je suis le seul à le pouvoir ».

Cesare résista au rire hystérique qui menaça de le prendre. Son père le prendrait pour un fou. Mais peut-être l'était-il, après tout. Il s'était tellement battu contre ses sentiments pour Lucrezia, au point de s'en rendre malade, de faire du mal à sa soeur et à cet instant, il envoyait tous ses efforts au Diable et avec exaltation ! Il l'avait goûté, cette sirène. De la manière la plus intime qui soit. Il avait senti le goût délicieux de chaque partie de sa peau sous sa langue, il avait ressenti le contact chaud et sensuel de leurs deux peaux réunis, son odeur enivrante et exquise était encore parfaitement claire dans son esprit. Elle était une merveille. Un inestimable trésor.

Et non pas une putain de bas étage dont on peut se servir pour se masturber. Comme le voulait ce misérable Ferdinand. Il allait l'égorger, où non, le tuer à coup de poignard, un poignard acéré, le même qui lui à servi à tuer Giovanni Sforza et Juan tiens, comme ça il sera marqué du sang de trois êtres misérables qui avait fait du mal à Lucrezia. Il regarderait ses entrailles se vider sur le sol et il se voyait déjà en train de lui en faire un collier. Il le laisserait ensuite pourrir là, à la merci des bêtes sauvages et des vautours. Qu'ils le dévorent, que chaque partie de son pathétique corps subit l'un des pires sacrilèges que l'église avait. Et il obligerait Alfonso à regarder…

- Il y'a un précédent ! Tonna Rodrigo d'une voix forte. Cela te reste sans doute en travers de la gorge comme à moi… Mais on aura beau dire où faire… Il est dans son droit.

- Croyez-vous donc que cela m'importe le moins du monde ? Hurla Cesare en se retournant vers son père.

Argh, il devait bien admettre que sa colère n'était pas seulement dirigé contre le roi de Naples. Mais aussi contre lui-même. Si seulement il lui avait dit non cette nuit-là, si il l'avait poussé à retourner vers son époux, cela ne serait pas arriver… Cesare eut envie de rire de nouveaux. Seigneur, il était vraiment fou. Il s'en voulait d'avoir entraîner Lucrezia dans cet histoire mais il était incapable de regretter. Au contraire. L'idée qu'elle aurait pu passer cette nuit dans les bras d'Alfonso plutôt que dans les siens… Lui donnait des envies de meurtres encore plus sanglantes qui aurait réussi à faire frémir Micheletto. Lucrezia lui _appartenait. _Il n'en avait jamais eu autant conscience qu'à cet instant.

Lucrezia et Alfonso n'avait pas consommé leur mariage par sa faute. Et maintenant, Ferdinand d'Aragon exigeait que le mariage soit consommé devant témoins pour affirmer qu'il l'a bien été. Il voulait s'asseoir et regarder Lucrezia, sa douce Lucrezia, se faire prendre par son chien de neveu. Cesare regardait son père droit dans les yeux mais il ne parvenait pas à le voir vraiment. Il ne voyait que les corps de Ferdinand et Alfonso, mutilés, brûlés, noyés…

Il revoyait parfaitement le regard du roi qui le fixait avec défi et froideur. Très peu de personnes auraient osé le regarder ainsi. Il fallait reconnaître à ce roi qu'il avait du cran. A moins que cela ne soit de la stupidité. Car, vu les forces armées quasi inexistantes de Naples, il serait si facile de réduire cette ville à néant, même le peu d'hommes que possédait la garde pontificale…

- Mais cela devrait, il le faut ! Rétorqua vivement Rodrigo en s'approchant de son fils. Veux-tu que cette alliance tourne à l'aigre avec Naples au moment où elle est conclue, hein ?

Cesare n'était pas en état de penser politique. Il ne le voulait pas, surtout. Car il savait que dans le fond, son père avait raison. Même si Naples n'apportait en soi rien de spéciale à Rome – à part une ombre qui commençait à devenir trop grande au goût de Cesare – elle était essentielle comme allié face à Forli et aux Sforza. Mais il ne pouvait accepter cela. On lui demandait l'impossible. Comment pourrait-il… savoir que ce monstre de roi posait les yeux sur le corps nu de sa soeur, jouissait de cette vue de son regard lubrique…

Il frappa de la main le panier à fruits qui se trouvait sur le bureau, imaginant pendant un instant que c'était la tête du roi qui roulait au sol, voyait les morceaux de son cerveau à la place des fruits s'éparpiller par terre. Cette vision lui fit un peu de bien mais bien trop peu. Ils avaient besoin de Naples… Non. Par tout les saints, non ! Ils s'en passeraient, de cette maudite Naples. Il avait la paix avec Florence, qui était la seule à se trouver sur son chemin entre Rome et Forli. Toutes les autres petites cités, les autres duchés des Etats Pontificaux et de la Romagne ne chercherait pas à combattre longtemps. Il aurait ce qu'il faut pour les faire plier quand il reviendrait de France… Qu'importe ce que cela lui coûtera en retour. Naples ne leur était d'aucune utilité.

- Naples était et reste un immonde marécage, un infect bourbier, asséna Cesare en regardant son père, qui avait détourné les yeux de son fils et se massait le front de la main à présent, visiblement exténuer.

« Le vrai responsable, c'est toi » pensa soudainement Cesare. Et il réalisa que ce n'était pas tout à fait faux. Une nouvelle fois, c'est leur père qui avait insisté pour que Lucrezia se marie. Si ils n'avait pas de nouveau cherché à lui imposer un mariage, Lucrezia n'aurait jamais rencontrée Alfonso d'Aragon et ne l'aurait jamais choisie. Et elle n'aurait pas à vivre cela, maintenant.

« Et elle serait toute à toi… » Ria la voix noire.

Cesare serra les poings. Son père était fatigué… Comme si c'était lui qui allait devoir affronter tout cela. Depuis le début, ce sont ses enfants qui payent les conséquences de ses décisions. Cesare commençait à retrouver sa clarté d'esprit bien que sa colère ne diminuait pas, bien au contraire. Mais il parvenait à mieux réfléchir ainsi. Il passa en revue toutes les solutions possibles pour éviter cela maintenant que les ombres rouges de son cerveau se calmaient un peu.

Tuer le roi de Naples ? Tentant. _Très _tentant. Alléchant même. Mais bien trop dangereux. Si jamais il tuait un haut dignitaire avec lequel il venait de former une alliance, toute l'Italie se révolterait contre Rome et la papauté. Florence, Venise, Gênes Turin, sous s'allierait à Forli et à Milan qui était déjà contre eux. Ils ne pouvaient pas affronter cela, ils n'en avaient pas les moyens. Et il ne comptait même pas la colère des rois Ferdinand et Isabelle d'Espagne, qui était apparenté à la famille d'Aragon et tenait beaucoup à Naples…

Rompre l'alliance et faire annuler le mariage ? Une possibilité délicieuse aussi quoique moins jouissante – il n'aurait la paix que lorsqu'il aura senti le sang du roi et de son neveu sur ses mains, chaud, le sang de la vengeance – et moins risquée pour eux. Mais cela entraînerait tout de même des tensions intenses dans les autres grandes cités d'Italie et les placerait dans une position délicate vis-à-vis de l'Espagne.

Il fallait donc accepter les conditions abominables du roi de Naples… et laisser Lucrezia et Alfonso consommer leur mariage devant témoins. Cesare sentit un haut le cœur le prendre. Tout cela l'écoeurait. Si seulement il pouvait faire ce qu'il désirait vraiment et mettre fin aux jours de ces hommes… ainsi Lucrezia serait en sécurité et n'aurait pas à vivre cela. Il s'était juré de toujours la protéger. Il n'avait que trop de fois manquée à son devoir par le passé. Et encore une fois aujourd'hui, il y échouait. Toutes les décisions qu'ils prenaient sembler entraîner Lucrezia dans des conséquences terribles. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit toujours elle, la plus innocente de leur famille, qui doit payer les actes de son père et de son frère ? Cesare aurait préféré être frapper la foudre, torturer pendant de longues journées si cela avait permis à sa soeur d'échapper à chacune des souffrances qu'elle avait endurés jusque là. A son âme de rester intact et heureuse…

- Vous pensez à Lucrezia ? Fulmina doucement Cesare en ne quittant pas son père des yeux.

Au final, la décision revenait au pape, il en avait parfaitement conscience. A cet instant, il pria de toutes ses forces pour que son père se lève contre cela et choisisse de briser cette alliance. Cela rendrait les choses bien plus compliquées pour leur famille mais Cesare n'était que trop prêt à affronter ses conséquences. Il y consentirait avec joie même si cela permettait à Lucrezia de ne pas subir cela.

Mais bien sur, son père le déçu. Comme à chaque fois. Rodrigo se tourna vers son fils, le regard abattu et murmura sombrement :

- Elle doit être mise au courant.

Il devait se retenir de frapper son père en plein visage. Mais cela aurait mené à quoi, à où ? A rien. Mais seigneur, cela lui aurait tellement de bien ! Il lui en voulait. Il s'en voulait à lui aussi, de ne pas pouvoir se dresser contre son père. Il voudrait emmener Lucrezia loin de Rome, seigneur. La cacher, là où ni leur père ni les Aragon ne pourrait la trouver, là où elle pourrait mener une vie en paix avec son fils bien aimé que Naples cherchait à lui arracher… et avec lui.

« Oui, je suis bel et bien fou » pensa Cesare. Mais avec plus d'amusement amer que de dégoût pour une fois. A quoi cela servait, d'être écoeuré de soi-même, de se dire être un monstre à longueur de journée, de se ronger de culpabilité quand cette même culpabilité disparaissait aussitôt dans ce genre de situation pour laisser place à ses réels sentiments ? Un amour intense, unique, sincère, brutal.

- Je vais lui dire.

« Lui dire ? » Cesare sortit brusquement de ses pensées et observa quelques instants son père en train de tourner les talons en direction des portes. Ah ça non. Il n'allait rien lui dire du tout. Si quelqu'un devait le faire, c'était lui. Il n'en avait aucune envie, pourtant. Si il y'a bien une chose qu'il ne désirait pas à cet instant, c'est que Lucrezia apprenne cela de sa bouche. Devoir prononcer ses mots à voix haute. Mais il ne pouvait pas penser à lui à cet instant. Lucrezia prendrait très mal le fait qu'il ait laissé son père lui annoncer cela quand tant de choses étaient en jeux pour eux deux. Et après tout, ce serait une forme de punition. C'était à lui de lui annoncer cela.

- Non, murmura-t-il.

Cesare s'avança d'un pas ferme vers son père, qui s'était arrêté et il ajouta d'un ton plus dur :

- Non. Je vais le faire.

Sans lui laisser l'occasion de discuter, Cesare quitta la pièce. Il valait mieux qu'il reste éloigné de son père à cet instant. Il mourrait d'envie de diriger toute sa fureur vers lui vu qu'il ne pouvait pas toucher à Alfonso et Ferdinand. Lui qui acceptait cela… Mais il ne pouvait car il était autant coupable que son père. Si ce n'est plus.

Pauvre Lucrezia… Il aurait mieux valu qu'elle naisse dans une autre famille. Même en essayant de la protéger et de la rendre heureuse, Cesare lui faisait du mal. Rodrigo lui faisait du mal. Elle méritait tellement mieux que cette famille misérable qui la détruisait à petit feu. Si seulement il pouvait l'emmener loin de Rome, disparaître. Comme il l'avait désiré autrefois, si ardemment. A cet instant, il en avait encore plus envie. Lui dire de se préparer pour quitter la ville, quitter cette vie, plutôt que de se préparer à faire l'amour devant le témoin le plus répugnant d'Italie.

Comment lui annoncer cela ? Comment la regarder dans les yeux et lui dire ce qu'il en était, après tout ce qui s'était passée entre eux ? Cesare sentit la colère laisser place au désespoir tandis qu'il marchait d'un vif à travers les couloirs du Vatican. Elle devait déjà être furieuse contre lui. Et elle n'avait que trop raison. Il n'avait cessé de la fuir, encore et encore. Ces deux derniers jours, il avait tout fait pour l'éviter. Alors que tout à l'intérieur de lui criait d'aller vers elle. Mais il ne s'y autorisait pas. Maintenant, il le regrettait amèrement. Il méritait sa colère. Autant pour avoir chercher à la fuir que pour avoir échouer à lui épargner cette épreuve.

Elle devait être dans ses appartements à l'heure qu'il est. Certainement à s'occuper de son fils Giovanni. Du moins l'espérait-il. Lucrezia avait passé pas mal de temps en dehors du Vatican, se baladant dans la ville toute la journée après qu'il l'ait croisée dans le couloir. Elle disait vouloir profiter de Rome avant de la quitter. Lucrezia n'était pas plus attachée que cela à la ville de Rome, il le savait. C'était à cause de lui qu'elle sortait. A cause de lui et à cause d'Alfonso d'Aragon. Elle ne savait quoi faire ni quoi dire que ce soit avec l'un où l'autre. Peut-être devrait-il se jeter dans les flammes avec les Aragon après tout. Pour ce qu'il avait fait à Lucrezia, pour ce qu'il avait laissée les autres lui faire, il le méritait.

Cesare arriva devant la porte des appartements de Lucrezia mais il s'arrêta devant un instant. Il n'entendait rien, le silence derrière la porte. Peut-être était-elle vraiment sorti. Il leva la main pour frapper mais stoppa son geste. Par tout les saints… Il ne voulait pas lui annoncer cela. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle entende ces mots, jamais. Mais il le devait. C'était le début de son châtiment pour l'avoir fait souffrir. Il frappa alors d'un coup sec à la porte en appelant :

- Lucrezia ?

Le silence fut sa seule réponse pendant quelques minutes. Il l'appela encore mais il n'entendit rien. Elle était sortie, alors. Probablement en train de se promener dans les ruines de la Via Aurelia, du Forum où voir jusqu'au Colisée. Cesare sentit l'inquiétude le prendre, comme quand on lui avait annoncé qu'elle s'éloignait du Vatican. Les quartiers de Rome n'étaient pas sûrs pour les Borgia en ce moment, même si elle était plein jour et accompagné par une vingtaine de gardes qu'il lui avait personnellement attribué. Ce qui ne lui avait pas plu, d'après ce que ses hommes lui avaient rapporté. Cesare commença à tourner les talons pour aller au quartier militaire afin de savoir où elle était quand la voix de Lucrezia se fit brusquement entendre :

- Entre.

Cesare s'arrêta. Sa voix était glaciale. Tranchante comme un couteau. Et elle avait mis du temps à lui répondre. Elle avait hésitée à lui ouvrir. Ce constat lui brisa le cœur mais il en était le seul responsable, il en était bien conscient. Il avait creusé cette distance entre eux, refusant de la voir, de l'approcher, de lui adresser la parole et montant sa colère et son chagrin, tout cela parce qu'il ne parvenait pas à accepter ce qu'ils avait fait tout les deux. Il s'en voulait tellement, à présent. A cet instant, il se rappela quand il s'était retrouvé devant la porte de sa chambre, à lui poser les mêmes questions, et comme sa voix chaleureuse et taquine lui avait répondu avec amour. Juste avant qu'il n'entre et la découvre dénudée sur son lit. Sur le coup, il avait été plus désemparé que jamais. Désormais, il chérissait ce souvenir. Et il en était terriblement nostalgique désormais, alors qu'il se trouvait à la même place, à l'appeler de la même manière. Mais l'accueil serait différent cette fois, il le savait. Il mourrait d'envie d'entrer et de supplier Lucrezia de lui pardonner, d'oublier ces deux jours où il était rester le plus loin d'elle possible. Mais cela ne conviendrait pas, pas avec ce qu'il allait lui dire. Cesare soupira sombrement. Il n'était plus temps de fuir. Il ouvrit alors la porte et entra dans la pièce.

Lucrezia était assise sur une chaise, un livre entre ses mains, un verre de vin à moitié vide sur la table en face d'elle. Elle ne le regarda pas un instant, ses yeux ne bougeant pas du livre. Pourtant, Cesare remarqua immédiatement que ses mêmes yeux ne bougeaient pas non plus sur les lignes du livre. Elle était aussi tendue que lui, tendue de colère.

Dieu, qu'elle était belle. Sa robe aux tons bleus mettait sont teint de pèche en valeur, faisait illuminer ses cheveux blonds ramenés au dessus de sa tête. Cheveux qu'il avait tenus entre ses mains, mèches dont il avait senti la douceur et la merveille entre ses doigts… Tout comme cette même peau de pèche. Cesare frissonna à ce souvenir délicieux et ne parvint pas à parler pendant quelques minutes. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard de sa beauté malgré la froideur qu'elle affichait. Si loin de la nuit où elle était dans ses bras… Où elle brûlait tel un brasier dangereux et magnifique…

Cesare chassa à contrecoeur ses souvenirs de son esprit. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas le moment. Il se laisserait aller à ses souvenirs quand elle l'aurait rejeté et hurler dessus après ce qu'il allait lui annoncer. Cela le réconforterait un peu dans son malheur, au moins. Et c'était déjà plus qu'il ne le méritait.

- Lucrezia, dit-il difficilement. Il faut qu'on parle.

« Seigneur, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de nous ? » pensa-t-il avec horreur. Il avait l'impression de parler à un magistrat, à un politicien, avec qui il devait se tenir sur ses gardes, vu qu'il ne connaissait pas sa réaction. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il en serait un jour ainsi avec Lucrezia. Avec sa soeur, sa petite soeur, celle qui avait été jusqu'à récemment plus qu'une soeur où même une amante, mais aussi sa meilleure amie, sa confidente, sa complice en tout choses, celle à qui il était le plus unie dans sa famille, celle en qui il avait une confiance aveugle et absolu et celle avec qui il se sentait toujours heureux et totalement lui-même.

Lucrezia soupira et posa son livre à côté d'elle, sur le rebord de la fenêtre, avant de plonger ses yeux dans celui de son frère. Ce qu'il y vit lui fit tellement mal au cœur qu'il faillit chanceler. Tant… de douleur. Une blessure ouverte et saignante. Elle se sentait trahie, et brûlait de colère, de reproche, d'amertume. De déception. Il voyait tout cela dans ses yeux. Par l'enfer, il aurait préféré qu'elle se jette sur lui en hurlant et en l'insultant plutôt que de le regarder comme ça. Cela aurait été bien moins douloureux. Elle avait déjà été en colère contre lui, par le passer. Ils s'étaient déjà disputés, bien sur. Mais jamais… Jamais elle ne l'avait regardée comme cela. Trahie, rejetée. Prête à laisser éclatée sa colère, même si extérieurement elle était aussi calme qu'un lac. A l'intérieur, une tempête était en train d'avoir lieu, il le voyait parfaitement. Une tempête dirigée contre lui.

- Vraiment, mon frère ? Susurra-t-elle d'une voix moqueuse. Et de quoi veux-tu que nous parlions ? Je ne vois pas ce qu'on pourrait se dire.

Aïe. Première attaque, parfaitement voilée, parfaitement maîtrisée. Cesare ne put alors, malgré son chagrin et sa colère qui bouillonnait en lui, s'empêcher d'être fier d'elle. Fier de la manière dont elle gérait sa rage. Avec un parfait contrôle d'elle-même, avec une froide intelligence. On voyait parfaitement à cet instant qu'elle partageait le même sang que lui et que leur père. Sa colère la rongeait de l'intérieur, une colère violente dirigée contre lui, il le sentait dans chacun de ses gestes, allant de son regard d'acier à ses doigts qui tapotait doucement l'accoudoir de la chaise. Si elle était capable de se contenir à cet instant, quelque chose lui disait qu'elle n'y parviendrait pas longtemps une fois qu'il aurait ce qu'il en est. Il espérait qu'elle lui dirait les pires horreurs du monde. Seigneur, il le méritait.

- Lucrezia, on doit parler de beaucoup de choses, commença-t-il, mais pas maintenant…

- Quand, alors, mon frère ? L'interrompit-elle brusquement. Dans une semaine ? Dans un an ? Dans dix ans ? Combien de temps encore vais-je devoir supporter cela ? Combien d'années encore vais-je devoir attendre que tu cesse de fuir ? Je suis lasse d'attendre. Je suis lasse de souffrir.

Cesare ferma les yeux. Chaque mot le transperçait tel un poignard acéré. C'était sûrement ce que Juan avait ressenti quand il lui avait donné ses coups de couteaux avant de le jeter par-dessus le pont. Car la douleur que Cesare ressentait était bel et bien physique. Du moins en avait-il la féroce impression. Il aurait voulu s'approcher d'elle, lui prendre les mains et lui demander pardon pour ce qu'il lui avait fait. Jurer que tout serait différent à présent. Mais ce serait lui mentir. Comment les choses pourrait-elle un jour vraiment changer entre eux ? Jamais ils ne pourraient changer le fait qu'ils étaient nés frère et soeur. De toute manière, il ne pouvait pas, pas maintenant. Il ne se sentait pas capable de parler de quoi que ce soit tant qu'il n'avait pas dit ce qui allait se passer à cause du roi Ferdinand. A cause de lui et de leur père.

- Le roi Ferdinand de Naples est venu nous voir ce matin, se lança-t-il en ne répondant pas à ses questions et en rouvrant les yeux pour la regarder. Il est mécontent. Apparemment, ton mari lui a dit que vous n'avez pas… consommé votre mariage.

Lucrezia ne répondit pas. C'était inutile, tout se disait dans son regard. Regard qu'elle gardait fixer sur Cesare. L'ironie et l'amertume brillaient dans ses yeux. Il crut même entendre sa voix lui dire d'un ton sarcastique dans sa tête « Ah oui ? Comme c'est étonnant ! ».

- Il est vraiment furieux, continua Cesare difficilement. Intransigeant. Il ne veut pas que ce qui est arrivée à Giovanni Sforza arrive à Alfonso. Etre accusé… d'impuissance.

Lucrezia eut un rire sec et elle détourna les yeux. Mais Cesare avait eu le temps d'y voir l'éclair de douleur passer, comme à chaque fois que quelqu'un mentionnait ce chien de Sforza devant elle. Encore un homme qu'il avait laissé lui faire du mal. Un homme auquel son père l'avait vendue. Et lui avait consenti à cela, avait regardé Lucrezia s'unir à cet homme sans rien faire alors que tout lui hurlait d'intervenir et d'empêcher ce mariage. Il n'avait jamais réussi à la protéger réellement. Seigneur, il pria à cet instant pour quitter ce monde de la même manière que Savonarola. Où pire encore. C'était ce qu'il méritait. Quand bien même il avait tué Giovanni Sforza, la vengeance ne réparerait jamais les dommages fait à Lucrezia. Et à cause de lui, une nouvelle blessure allait s'ouvrir aujourd'hui.

- Donc… Il a montré une exigence. Sur lequel il est totalement inébranlable. Il exige que Alfonso et toi consommiez votre mariage… devant témoins. Devant lui, plus précisément. Afin d'avoir une preuve.

* * *

><p>Lucrezia fut incapable de répondre. Elle était même incapable de penser à cet instant. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup de massue sur la tête et que tout résonnait autour d'elle. Qu'était-ce cela, encore ? Qu'était-ce encore cette chose répugnante ?<p>

Son esprit tournait vite, trop vite pour qu'elle arrive à penser clairement. Quand elle avait entendu la voix de Cesare derrière sa porte, elle n'avait pas répondu immédiatement. Cette voix qu'elle chérissait tant d'entendre il y'a à peine quelques jours s'était fait tellement absente qu'elle avait finit par croire ne plus l'entendre jamais prononcer son nom. Dire qu'il s'était éloigné encore plus violemment après leur nuit d'amour aurait été un euphémisme. Ce n'était pas juste le contrecoup de leurs ébats, de leurs sentiments, non. Il s'était exilé de sa vie.

Quand elle avait constaté cela, elle s'était sentie effondrée. Elle eut un moment où elle craignit de ne plus trouver la force à rien. Ces dernières nuits, elle s'endormait en pleurant à chaudes larmes, si elle parvenait à s'endormir. La fois où Alfonso était venu la rejoindre, elle avait essayée de retrouver un peu de réconfort auprès de lui, ce garçon si gentil qu'elle avait trouvé lumineux et si agréable quand elle l'avait rencontré. Et qu'elle avait presque totalement oubliée, même pendant leur mariage.

Après le lendemain de leur nuit de noces où ils avaient dormis loin l'un de l'autre, ils avaient fait comme si de rien n'était. Comme si tout allait bien, bien qu'ils avaient du mal à trouver quoi se dire. Lucrezia ne savait pas quoi lui dire, en tout cas. Comment pourrait-elle se consacrer à son mari alors que son esprit la torturait pour Cesare ? Leurs dîners étaient formels et polis. Des fois, Alfonso tentait un sourire. Des fois, il l'avait accompagnée lors de ses ballades dans Rome, ballades qu'elle prétextait uniquement pour sortir un peu du Vatican et de l'ombre incessante de Cesare, toujours présente malgré le fait qu'elle soit souvent invisible ces derniers jours. Pourtant, Cesare avait encore trouvé le moyen de lui rappeler qu'il n'était jamais loin en lui imposant des gardes pour ses promenades. Cela l'avait rendue furieuse sur le coup, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment osée protester car elle savait qu'ils était là pour la protéger. Elle n'ignorait rien des tensions avec les familles romaines en ce moment. Surtout avec Cesare. Peut-être sortait-elle aussi un peu par provocation. Pour le tourmenter d'inquiétude. Une petite vengeance mesquine et personnelle. Futile et puérile, elle en avait conscience. Mais elle ne savait pas comment l'atteindre autrement, lui qui l'a fuyait plus que jamais.

Durant ses ballades avec Alfonso, elle lui racontait l'histoire de tel où tel ruine, tel où tel monument. Rome ne manquait pas d'histoires à raconter. Mais leurs conversations n'allaient jamais très loin. Ils ne parlaient pas des choses sérieuses, comme le fait qu'ils dormaient séparément alors qu'ils étaient mari et femme. Lucrezia finit par se dire que les choses étaient bien ainsi. Qu'ils pourraient rester comme cela. Si elle avait eu envie autrefois de partager son lit avec Alfonso, il n'en était plus rien aujourd'hui. A quoi bon couchez avec un homme alors qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'elle penserait toujours à un autre pendant l'acte ?

Il voulait faire l'amour, la nuit où il était venu la trouver. Au début, elle n'avait pas protesté. C'était son droit, après tout. Mais ses gestes maladroits lui avaient rappelé qu'il n'était pas Cesare. Qu'il ne saurait jamais la toucher comme lui. Cesare avait su trouver chaque partie sensible de son corps et en jouer comme un maître. Alfonso ne faisait que tâtonner avec maladresse. Ce n'était pas sa faute, il n'y connaissait rien. Mais c'était désagréable. Elle avait fini par le repousser, avec tendresse pour compenser la déception qu'elle allait lui causer. Encore là, il s'était montré empressé, désireux de lui faire plaisir. Alors elle lui avait murmuré son idée de rester ainsi. Peut-être n'était-il pas fait pour autre chose, après tout. De ne pas consommer leur mariage. Comme elle le lui avait dit, il s'était passé bien plus qu'un simple point d'interrogation lors de leur nuit de noces. Bien plus, terriblement plus, mais elle ne lui dirait jamais tout, bien sur. Ce qu'elle voulait dire par là, c'est qu'elle avait réalisé que son mariage ne la rendrait jamais heureuse. Que ce n'était même pas la peine d'essayer. Un nuage, avait-elle dit. Un nuage qui s'appelait Cesare Borgia.

Il l'avait touché. A cet endroit si intime. Et il avait été choqué qu'elle ne ressente rien, aucune apparition de désir. Que répondre à cela ? Que dire ? Non, elle ne le désirait pas, elle n'y parvenait plus. Comment l'aurait-elle pu alors qu'elle avait goûtez à ce qu'elle avait attendu toute sa vie ? Rien ne serait jamais aussi délicieux. Elle ne pourrait plus jamais se satisfaire d'autres hommes que _lui. _Son frère. Son amant. Son tourment.

C'était une folie, elle s'en rendait bien compte. Et bien sur, il en avait été abasourdi. Il l'avait dévisagé en murmurant « Qu'on soit… comme un frère et une soeur ? ».

Elle aurait tellement voulu rire à cet instant ! Mais il n'aurait pas compris, bien sur. Frère et soeur. Ces mots n'avaient plus le même sens pour elle qu'ils en avaient jadis. Non, elle ne voulait pas être ainsi avec Alfonso. Elle le lui avait dit mais il n'avait pas compris, évidemment. Elle n'avait pas cherchée à s'expliquer. C'était son secret. Ce secret qui l'a tourmenterait à tout jamais. Autant qu'il l'a réconforterait.

Lucrezia avait dormi avec Alfonso cette nuit même si ils n'avait que cela, dormir. Mais cela ne lui avait pas apporté le réconfort qu'elle espérait lorsqu'elle l'avait autorisé à la prendre dans ses bras. C'était même pire, en fait. C'était les bras de Cesare qu'elle voulait. Qu'elle appelait avec désespoir. Les larmes s'était mise à couler et elle en voulut alors à Cesare, plus que jamais elle ne lui en avait voulu. Jamais il ne l'avait fait pleurer. Il était le seul à n'avoir jamais été la cause de ses larmes. Et il n'aurait jamais du…

Alfonso n'avait répondu ni oui ni non à sa proposition. Elle n'aurait pas cru qu'il irait raconter sa vie intime à son oncle, alors que tout indiquait qu'ils n'étaient pas proches. Quel imbécile. L'aurait-il fait exprès ? Non. Non, elle ne le pensait pas. Son âme est trop bonne, trop pur pour cela. C'était autant un châtiment pour elle que pour lui. Elle n'avait pas pris le roi de Naples en compte. Mais elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il oserait demander une chose aussi humiliante, aussi ignominieuse.

Faire l'amour devant témoins. Ce n'était pas quelque chose de nouveau, loin de là. Cela se faisait même souvent. Elle avait passée sa vie à plaindre les femmes qui vivait cela. Et elle allait devoir… Oh seigneur, c'est impossible. Elle ne pourrait jamais se montrer… nue devant cet homme au regard malsain. Elle sentit les larmes qui commençaient à monter doucement. C'était impossible, c'était forcément un cauchemar. Cesare n'autoriserait jamais cela…

Cesare. C'est lui qui est venu le lui annoncer… Voilà près de deux jours qu'il fait comme si elle n'existait pas, mais pour venir lui dire que leur père et lui avaient l'intention de l'exposer au regard de ce monstre, il était venu. Elle se disait bien qu'il n'était pas normal quand il était entré mais elle avait pensée que c'était à cause de ses sentiments vis-à-vis de leur amour commun. Quelle naïveté. Il se tourmentait pour tout autre chose.

Soudain, la colère l'enflamma tout entière. Si forte qu'elle chassa ses larmes. Cette colère avait dormi en elle durant ces deux derniers jours, se cognant à l'amour et à sa propre culpabilité. Mais elle emportait tout à cet instant. Comment osait-ils… Autant son frère que son père… Après tout ce qu'elle avait enduré avec Giovanni Sforza, ce que Juan lui avait infliger en tuant son Paolo… Voilà qu'elle devait à nouveau souffrir, à nouveau se sacrifier pour les desseins politiques des hommes de sa famille ? Il en était hors de question. C'était terminé, l'époque où elle se laissait faire, où elle était une fille « obéissante ». Elle se tourna vers Cesare et n'en croyait toujours pas ses oreilles ni ses yeux. Lui… son soutien le plus inébranlable, celui sur lequel elle avait toujours compté… Avait consenti à cela ? Et venait le lui annoncer en restant stoïque, froid ? Lucrezia sentit son cœur se briser dans sa poitrine, encore une fois. Le goût de la trahison était le plus amer qui puisse exister. Surtout venant de celui à qui on a donné toute sa confiance.

- Quelle genre de perversion est-ce là ? Vous n'hésiteriez pas à m'exhiber… pour que cette vile créature lubrique puisse se caresser !

Sa voix tremblait de colère. Tout comme ses mains. Elle regardait son frère, ne pouvait s'empêcher de le dévisager. Comment pouvait-il, lui qui lui avait promis de toujours la protéger, de toujours être là pour elle, de la rendre heureuse… La rage montait en elle, doucement, terriblement, et elle commençait à avoir du mal à se contenir. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle voulait faire mal à son frère. Jamais elle n'aurait cru pouvoir éprouver ce sentiment mais à cet instant, elle voulait se lever et le frapper, le faire saigner pour qu'il ressente ne serait-ce qu'une infime partie de sa souffrance à elle.

- Nous n'avions pas le choix, dit doucement Cesare.

Lucrezia se leva et le poussa brutalement de ses deux mains. Les émotions commençaient à monter et à se mélanger. Ce n'était pas seulement cette trahison cuisante qui l'a mettait dans cet état. Mais tout ce qu'il avait fait ces derniers temps. Toutes ces fois où il l'avait déçu. Pourquoi ne voyait-il pas, pourquoi se forçait-il à ne pas comprendre que quoi qu'ils fassent, quoi qu'ils se disent à eux-mêmes, qu'importe dans quel bras ils se perd, leur amour resterait à jamais là, intact, inchangé ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas juste l'accepter ? Pourquoi continuait-il à jouer le grand frère ? Un rôle qu'il jouait de plus en plus mal, de toute évidence.

« Nous n'avions pas le choix ». Pas le choix pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils avait à perdre, à part leur alliance avec Naples, alliance qu'ils prévoyait déjà de briser avec la France ! Pourquoi devrait-elle souffrir pour quelque chose qui allait voler en éclats de toute manière ? Ils n'y avaient donc aucune limite à leurs ambitions ? Serait-elle à jamais condamnée à n'être qu'un pion sur un immense échiquier politique ? Cela ne l'étonnait même plus de son père, elle commençait à être habituée. Mais de la part de Cesare… L'ambition de son frère, évidente, lui faisait jadis peur. Aujourd'hui elle l'écoeurait.

- Tu n'as pas honte ? S'exclama-t-elle, sa voix montant doucement mais dangereusement. Quelle lâcheté, quelle piètre et misérable excuse ! Si j'étais un homme, moi, je lui aurais transpercé le ventre ! Je lui aurais arrachée la langue avant qu'il n'ait pu dire un mot qui souille ma propre soeur !

Cesare la regardait, le regard plus noir que jamais, et elle voyait la culpabilité le ronger de l'intérieur mais elle ne parvenait pas à s'y attendrir. Qu'il culpabilise tant qu'il veut, cela ne changerait rien aux faits. Il voulait n'être que son frère ? Alors qu'il se comporte comme tel et défende son honneur quand il était menacé d'une telle manière ! Il n'en était même pas capable. Il était prêt à se servir d'elle pour servir ses intérêts, et cela elle ne parvenait pas à lui pardonner.

- C'était dans l'intérêt de la famille, nous n'avions pas le choix… commença Cesare d'une voix dure.

La main de Lucrezia partit d'elle-même et elle gifla Cesare. Elle perdit alors tout le contrôle d'elle-même et sentit le chagrin et le désespoir l'envahir totalement, menaçant de l'engloutir. Qu'allait-elle faire, si elle ne pouvait plus comptez sur le seul être qui jusqu'à présent avait toujours été là pour elle ? Cesare ne la soutenait plus. Il l'a vendait. Qu'allait-elle devenir, quel intérêt il y'avait à continuer à se battre si elle était seule ? Elle sentit les larmes monter mais tacha de les retenir et sa voix partit en éclats :

- Tu avais cent fois le choix de refuser !

Il ne réagit pas au soufflet, se contentant de regarder le sol, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter sa rage. Elle voulait qu'il cris, qu'il la frappe lui aussi, qu'il lui montre qu'il souffre, qu'il ressent encore quoi que ce soit pour elle, ne l'aimait-il plus, ne ressentait-il plus rien ? Elle doutait de tout à cet instant, tout ce qui lui paraissait fondé hier ne pouvait être qu'un rêve dans lequel elle s'était bercée maintenant et cette idée la terrifiait. Si elle n'avait plus Cesare, si elle n'avait plus son amour, elle n'avait plus rien. La panique la prit totalement et elle se mit à le frapper de ses petits poings, les abattant de toutes ses forces sur lui, ce qui ne valait pas grand-chose face à la sienne, en hurlant d'une voix brisée par les larmes qui menaçait de couler :

- Que fais-tu de ton honneur ? Que fais-tu de ta force ? Que fais-tu de ton amour pour moi ?

Il ne disait rien, il ne faisait rien ! Il se contentait d'arrêtez ses mains avec ses avant bras, sans jamais répliquer, sans jamais rien dire. Ses larmes lui brouillèrent la vue et elle perdit alors le peu de contrôle qui lui restait et frappa encore plus. Les sanglots commençait à l'empêcher de respirer tandis qu'elle voulait juste qu'il réponde, qu'il l'a rassure, elle voulait juste entendre ces mots, cela n'avait pas pu disparaître, c'est impossible, impossible… Oh seigneur, qu'allait-elle faire, elle n'était rien sans lui, rien du tout…

Cesare commença alors à résister et elle sentit ses bras tenter de s'emparer d'elle mais elle s'éloigna instinctivement, rejetant son contact autant qu'elle le désirait, son corps déchirée entre son envie de sentir ses bras autour d'elle et celle de continuer à le frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il cède enfin, qu'il lui dise qu'il l'aime et qu'il serait toujours là, juste ces mots, rien que ces mots…

- Je t'aime ! Pleura-t-elle, déchirée par le désespoir.

Cesare parvint alors à alors écarter ses bras qui le repoussaient et il prit brusquement le visage de Lucrezia entre ses mains et posa brutalement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Lucrezia pleura alors sans retenue, laissant ses larmes rouler sur ses joues tandis que la sensation de la barbe de Cesare contre son menton lui rappelait leur nuit ensemble, et elle eut l'impression de recevoir un million de coups de poignards dans le cœur. Serait-ce toujours ainsi ? Une nuit d'amour, un baiser volé au temps, et les enjeux politiques reprendraient ? Elle ne voulait pas cela, elle ne voulait pas vivre cela, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était son amour, lui, à ses côtés… Qu'il l'a protège comme il le faisait autrefois, qu'il ne s'éloigne plus, elle ne pourrait plus le supporter… Et qu'il empêche ce cauchemar de se réaliser.

Cesare tremblait autant qu'elle et bien qu'elle resta crisper entre ses bras, son baiser calma un peu sa colère mais n'apaisa en rien le désespoir. Elle ne pouvait pas résister à son contact, sa peau, ses mains, il avait le pouvoir de la tempérer qu'importe son état d'esprit. Mais cela n'apaiserait en rien sa peur et son chagrin. Elle avait besoin de mots pour cela. Elle avait besoin d'entendre qu'il serait toujours là. Et qu'il ne laisserait pas cette chose abominable se produire, non, non, cela ne pouvait pas arriver, elle ne pourrait pas, elle ne pourrait tout simplement pas.

Cesare éloigna un peu ses lèvres d'elle mais d'à peine quelques centimètres, elle pouvait encore sentir sa barbe la picoter tandis que ses mains la tenaient fermement, l'empêcher de bouger. Cette force qu'il avait… Il n'y avait que cette force pour la rassurer. La seule à qui elle se soumettrait encore totalement, et avec extase. Si seulement il voyait comme elle, si seulement il ressentait les choses comme elle… Comment peut-il autoriser cela ? Elle était à lui, et juste à lui, il ne pouvait pas être aveugle à ce point, il ne pouvait pas laisser cela arriver, elle lui appartenait…

- J'aurais voulu l'étriper sur place, chuchota-t-il d'une voix tremblante de colère. Lui extirper le cœur avec mon poignard mais j'ai retenu ma main pour le bien de la famille.

Il l'a secoua, lui aussi dévoré par le désespoir, elle le sentait dans sa voix autant que dans ses gestes. Lucrezia chercha à se dégager et cette fois il ne chercha pas à la garder emprisonnée. Pour le bien de la famille… Pour le bien de la famille. Cette phrase résonna en écho dans la tête de Lucrezia tandis qu'elle s'éloignait un peu de Cesare, son cœur complètement retourné, se sentant mal. Etait-ce cela, être une Borgia ? Se sacrifier perpétuellement, souffrir… pour quoi, au final ? Pour plus de pouvoir, toujours plus de pouvoir, de domination ? Si c'était cela, elle aurait voulu, à cet instant, être n'importe qui, n'importe quoi plutôt qu'une Borgia.

Elle tourna le dos à Cesare pendant quelques instants. Il ne ferait rien. Il ne pourrait rien faire, de toute évidence… Mais cela le tourmentait, cela le déchirait, elle l'avait senti à cet instant. C'était bien. Très bien, même. Qu'il souffre, qu'il souffre autant qu'elle souffre en son nom et en celui de son père. Lucrezia savait que plus tard elle se sentirait mal d'avoir souhaiter cela à Cesare. Il était le seul à qui elle ne voulait jamais vraiment de mal. Même quand il lui piétinait le cœur. Mais pour l'instant, elle souffrait bien trop.

- Ainsi, le roi de Naples va me regarder faire l'amour…, déclara-t-elle en se retournant vers son frère pour le regarder, pour le salut de la famille…

Elle eut un rire sarcastique à la fin de sa phrase. C'était tellement ridicule. Cesare regardait le mur fixement, les traits déchirés par le chagrin et elle se retourna de nouveau, détestant le voir ainsi, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ce n'était que justice. Lucrezia sentit un profond abattement la prendre soudainement. Et une froide résignation. Elle était lasse, bien trop lasse. Dans le fond, il fallait accepter les choses telles qu'elles était : elle ne serait jamais que cela pour eux. Ils avaient beau l'aimer, elle le sentait bien, elle restait un outil politique dont ils se serviraient toujours. Et elle ne pourrait jamais rien contre cela, même si elle le voulait, car dans le fond elle les aimait trop. Elle l'aimait trop, lui. Au point de faire des choses qui lui faisait du mal si il le lui demandait.

Lucrezia eut de nouveau de rire mais d'elle-même cette fois-ci. Elle était vraiment faible dès qu'il s'agissait de Cesare. Et si d'habitude elle l'acceptait, car c'était tout simplement son amour pour lui qui faisait surface, elle se détestait pour cela à cet instant. Elle pourrait refuser. Elle pourrait, si elle le voulait. Cesare avait annoncée cela comme si c'était déjà décidé, comme si elle n'avait pas le choix, avec autorité. Mais que ferait-il, si elle hurlait, si elle se débattait, si ils serait obliger de la traîner là-bas et de la maintenir de force pour y parvenir ? Ils avaient beau être ambitieux, ils en seraient incapables, elle le savait. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait la retenir ? Pas son amour pour Alfonso, ça non. Elle se sentait parfaitement prête à renoncer à lui. Ce serait encore un mariage sans amour, elle l'avait bien compris maintenant. Elle n'y perdait pas grand-chose. Non, ce n'était pas cela qui l'empêchait d'adopter un « comportement d'enfant » comme dirait certainement son père. Juste son amour pour lui, pour Cesare, mais aussi son amour pour sa famille. Encore une fois, elle était prête à se sacrifier _pour le bien de la famille. _Même si elle était certaine que cette alliance avec Naples ne mènerait nulle part et finirait en éclats, comme celle avec les Sforza. Et elle aurait encore souffert pour rien.

Elle était si fatiguée de cela. De cette ambition qui rongeait les Borgia. Ecoeurée, aussi. Dégoûtée de voir ce que les hommes de sa famille était prêt à faire pour monter plus haut alors qu'ils étaient déjà au sommet. Mais soit. Ils l'auraient, leur alliance consolidée. On dit que plus haut on montait, plus dure était la chute. Elle espérait juste que ce terme ne s'appliquerait jamais à son père et son frère. Même si ils le mériteraient.

- Fort bien, déclara-t-elle, la voix plus calme, en se retournant vers son frère. J'accepte. Quand est-ce prévue ?

Elle ne pouvait pas voir son visage vu qu'il lui tournait le dos. C'était mieux ainsi. Elle n'avait pas envie de le voir, de regarder son expression déchirée par la culpabilité. Cela ne ferait qu'augmenter sa propre souffrance. Lucrezia avança un peu mais resta derrière lui. Il était crispé. Son dos était raide comme une planche à pain. Lucrezia retint un gémissement de frustration car en le voyant ainsi, elle ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver l'envie d'aller vers lui, de lui détendre ses muscles, de l'apaiser. Que c'était ironique ! C'est elle qui allait devoir s'exhiber devant ce porc de Ferdinand d'Aragon, c'est elle qui allait souffrir une fois encore, et pourtant elle voulait réconforter sa peine à lui. Mais elle ne le ferait pas. Même si elle le désirait, elle avait bien trop mal pour cela.

- Ce soir, répondit-il d'une voix éteinte tandis que sa main se levait brièvement pour effleurer son front.

Lucrezia rit amèrement. Ce soir. Bien sur. Elle n'était même pas surprise. Pourquoi retardé le plaisir ? C'était ce que devait se dire ce monstre de Ferdinand d'Aragon. Lucrezia visualisa le visage de cet homme, aux premiers abords agréables mais si vite gâcher par ses yeux glacials et son expression calculatrice. Elle avait dirigé toute sa colère contre Cesare et leur père – à juste titre – mais ils n'étaient pas les seuls à blâmer. Et ils n'étaient pas les seuls à punir… Lucrezia avait tout de suite détestée ce Ferdinand. Quelque chose lui déplaisait chez lui. Sans oublier le fait qu'il s'obstinait à lui refuser son enfant. Cet homme semblait prendre un malin plaisir à la tourmenter, à la plonger dans un abîme de tristesse et de souffrance perpétuelle. Un homme qu'elle n'avait rencontré qu'une fois. Elle n'aimait pas pleurer sur son sort. Voilà longtemps qu'elle avait appris que cela ne servait à rien. Mais elle ne put s'empêcher de penser « Qu'ai-je donc fait pour tout le monde s'acharne toujours sur moi ? ».

Mais il y'avait Alfonso, aussi. Il n'allait pas s'élever contre cela, non, bien sur que non. Il ne faisait jamais rien, celui-là, à part suivre, obéir sagement aux ordres. Il était peut-être le plus responsable de tous, dans cette histoire. Si le mariage n'avait pas été consommé, il en avait été tout d'abord le seul responsable. Et il avait fallu qu'il soit suffisamment stupide pour aller parler de cela à son oncle, comme si il ne le connaissait pas mieux que quiconque ici ! Il n'avait pas pensé faire de mal, certainement. Mais quel imbécile, quel imbécile…

Une pensée traversa soudain l'esprit de Lucrezia. Devant témoins. Ce principe impliquait qu'un membre de chaque famille soit présent. Qui allait la regarder parmi les siens ? Pas son père, tout de même ? Le roi n'était pas assez pervers pour exiger cela, tout de même…

- Du côté de notre famille, qui sera mon témoin ? Demanda-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

C'était douloureux à admettre, mais elle aurait voulu qu'il s'en aille. Sa présence la torturait plus que jamais auparavant. Autant parce qu'elle mourrait d'envie d'aller pleurer dans ses bras, de chercher sa force et son réconfort, que parce qu'elle se sentait amer et trahie par lui. Seigneur, jamais elle n'aurait cru un jour désiré voir Cesare s'éloigner d'elle, même si ce n'était que pour quelques heures. Que leur est-il arrivé ? Comment les choses était-elle allait aussi loin ?

- A toi de prendre qui tu souhaites, répondit Cesare, de cette même voix basse et sombre.

Ah. Au moins cela. Elle pouvait choisir devant qui parmi les siens elle allait devoir se mettre nue. L'idée de sa mère lui traversa l'esprit mais rien que d'y penser, ce fut trop douloureux. Elle ne voulait pas que sa mère la voie ainsi. Pas plus qu'elle ne voulait que ce porc de Ferdinand soit près d'elle. Il allait déjà poser son regard pervers sur trop de monde ce soir. Ce soir, si tôt, bon sang…

Lucrezia avait déjà la réponse au fond d'elle-même, cela dit. C'était cruel. Elle le savait parfaitement. Mais n'avait-il pas été autant cruel avec elle ? Ne l'avait-il pas fait souffrir, encore et encore, ces derniers jours, ces dernières semaines ? Ne venait-il pas de donner son approbation pour sa _vente ? _C'était une vengeance. Une vengeance qu'il méritait amplement. Lucrezia s'approcha doucement de son frère, se tenant debout à côté de lui, fixant le soleil radieux qui transperçait à travers la fenêtre. Si brillant, si lumineux. On pourrait presque croire qu'il se moquait d'eux et de leur peine. Elle retardait l'échéance, elle le savait. Prenant une légère inspiration, elle asséna alors d'une voix dure en tournant son regard vers lui :

- Alors c'est toi que je veux.

Ses yeux plongèrent dans ceux de son frère et elle le vit tressaillir tandis qu'un violent éclair de douleur passa dans ses prunelles. Elle sentit alors une douleur aiguë dans son cœur, une douleur qui hurlait mais de toute ses forces elle l'a fit taire, où du moins ne la laissa pas paraître. Et elle garda ses yeux dans ceux de son frère, qu'importe à quel point la souffrance de Cesare lui faisait mal. Il lui avait fait mal, lui aussi. A bien trop de reprises.

Au bout de quelques secondes, elle ne supporta plus ce regard et elle tourna les talons sans mot dire, quittant précipitamment la pièce. Dès qu'elle fut dehors, ses larmes coulèrent sur ses yeux mais elle ne s'effondra pas. Elle ne pouvait pas. Cependant, elle pouvait bien s'admettre la vérité : si elle avait demandé à Cesare de venir, ce n'était pas seulement par vengeance. Vengeance qui d'ailleurs ne lui avait apporté aucun réconfort. Bien au contraire, elle se sentait encore plus mal. Mais ce n'était pas que pour cela, non.

C'était aussi parce qu'elle savait qu'elle serait incapable de le faire si il n'était pas là.

* * *

><p>Il ne pleurait jamais. Il ne se rappelait même pas la fois où il avait versé des larmes pour la dernière fois. Quand il était enfant, peut-être ? Même là il ne se rappelait pas d'avoir pleurer. Pleurer rendait bien trop fragile. Et même si il le voulait, les larmes ne montaient pas. Pourtant, à cet instant, ses yeux étaient embués de larmes, au point où c'est à peine si il vit Lucrezia partir. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il n'avait jamais connu une telle souffrance auparavant.<p>

Il savait que ce serait dur en rentrant. Mais il n'avait pas imaginé que ce serait à ce point. Il avait déjà vu Lucrezia en colère. Mais jamais il ne l'avait vu comme ça auparavant. Jamais il ne l'avait perdre totalement le contrôle d'elle-même, se laisser aller à la pire des rages. Jamais il n'avait vu un tel désespoir en elle. Et il aurait tout fait pour retourner en arrière et ne jamais à voir cela.

Mais le pire de tout, c'était qu'il en était la cause. C'était lui, le responsable de tout cela. Il ne le savait que trop bien et elle venait clairement de le lui rappeler. Toute la rage qui tremblait en elle… Il sentait encore sa main le gifler. Il sentait encore ses petits poings le frapper, encore et encore, laissant sa colère se déverser sur lui et il avait parfaitement compris ce qu'elle essayait de lui dire à travers ses cris. Elle ne lui en voulait pas seulement pour cette histoire de consommation devant témoins. Elle lui en voulait pour tout ce qu'il avait fait avant.

Il aurait voulu se mettre à genoux devant elle et supplier pour avoir son pardon. Il aurait voulu lui donner un poignard et la laisser le tuer afin qu'il paye pour sa souffrance. Mais son seul réflexe avait été de la prendre contre lui et de l'embrasser. De lui montrer que même si il avait commis des erreurs irréparables, il était toujours là et ses sentiments n'avait pas changés et ne changerait jamais. Et alors elle avait murmuré ces mots… « Je t'aime ». D'une voix brisée par le chagrin.

Ils s'était déjà dit cela par le passé. Des tas de fois. Mais jamais cela n'avait eu autant de signification qu'à cet instant. Car cela ne voulait plus du tout dire la même chose. Elle ne lui avouait plus le même amour qu'autrefois et il le savait bien. Son cœur s'était encore plus brisé. Il avait l'impression de n'en avoir plus du tout, à force de se le détruire lui-même. Il voulait tant qu'elle comprenne qu'il ne voulait pas cela, que cela le tuait autant qu'elle…

Cesare apprenait le mot « souffrance » à cet instant. Dans toute sa cruauté. Il avait clairement vu pour la première fois dans toute son existence, du rejet dans les yeux de Lucrezia, presque de la haine, il aurait pu croire… Et même du dégoût. Il n'aurait jamais cru voir cela dans les yeux de sa soeur, la seule qui avait toujours été sa confidente, sa moitié en toute choses. Et il avait mérité chacun de ses regards. Mérité cette souffrance. Il mériterait pire encore pour compenser ce qu'elle allait endurer.

Il allait devoir y assister… C'était une vengeance de Lucrezia, il l'avait parfaitement compris. Et il l'acceptait. Il aurait marchée à plat ventre sur du verre pilé si elle le lui avait demandée. Mais il ignorait si il allait y arriver. La voir… ainsi... avec ce vermisseau d'Aragon… sous les yeux de ce monstre de roi… Il craignait sa propre réaction. Il allait devoir se retenir d'arracher Lucrezia à cette pièce… et cela allait être plus qu'ardu. Il n'était vraiment pas sûr d'en être capable.

Cesare alla s'asseoir sur la chaise que Lucrezia avait occupé quelques instants plus tôt et il ne put retenir ses sanglots plus longtemps. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne put enfermer le chagrin en lui à double tour comme il le faisait à chaque fois pour se renforcer contre le monde. Il ne put vraiment pas. La vague de douleur était trop grande. Elle le noyait. Lui coupait la respiration. Cesare sentit des tremblements violents commençant à le prendre et sa vue devient floue. Il s'attendait à entendre la voix noire, elle qui adorait le tourmenter mais pour une fois, elle resta silencieuse.

Cesare bascula en avant et se prit la tête entre les mains, tachant de se calmer. Mais il n'y parvint pas. Tout ce désespoir… Il voulait la sentir contre lui. Et ne plus jamais la laisser s'en aller. Pourtant, il avait l'impression, cette impression horrible, qui était en train de le dévorer de l'intérieur, d'être en train de la perdre. Alors il hurla.

« Je suis en train de nous détruire, Lucrezia. Tout cela est en train de nous détruire ».


End file.
